Thunder and Lightning
by ShanThePotterTribute1D
Summary: As Brianna enters her sixth year at Hogwarts and is made to be in-charge of the newly opened Duelling-club, she realises that she has an incredibly amount of work to do the next two years, what with Quidditch training, Prefect duty and her studies, not to mention James S. Potter being a complete imbecile. Will she realise her dream of playing for the harpies?
1. Going Back To Hogwarts

_**Thunder and Lightning.**_

_**Summary: **__Brianna Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin house six years ago. She did fit the qualities it had to be said, she was cunning, intimidating, wise and had an attitude to go along with it. However, she was unlike Slytherin's in so many ways as she had being brought up to learn to love all four houses and try and make friends with everyone. As Brianna enters her sixth year at Hogwarts and is made to be in-charge of the newly opened Duelling-club__**, **__she realises that she has an incredibly amount of work to do the next two years, what with Quidditch training, Prefect duty and her studies, not to mention James S. Potter being a complete imbecile. Will she crumble under the pressure or will she realise her dream of being Head Girl, an international Quidditch player and Mum of 3 children. Only time will tell…_

_**Useful Info:**__ James Sirius Potter is sixth year, born on 12__th__ July; patronus is a Stag (obviously). Albus Severus Potter is a fourth year, born 4__th__ March; Patronus is a Phoenix. Lily Luna Potter is a third year, born 23__rd__ September; Patronus is Horse (like Ginny). Brianna Malfoy is a sixth year, born 30__th__ January; Patronus is a Panther. Scorpius Malfoy is a Fourth Year, born 11__th__ November; Patronus is a Fox. Rose Weasley is a fourth year, born 2__nd__ September; Patronus is an Otter. Hugo Weasley is a second year, born 23__rd__ December; Patronus is a Dog. Roxanne & Fred Weasley are 7__th__ years, born 1__st__ April (same day as Fred & George): Patronus' are both Dragons. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters J.K Rowling so brilliantly created, just the ones I made up in this story.**_

_**.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

Brianna woke with a start as there was a big clap of thunder outside her window. The heat from the summer day before had meant that the air needed cooling down; it had been raining for hours. Taking in her surrounding, Brianna realised that it was the first of September. Today she would be going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year to start her NEWTS. She lay back down in her king-sized bed, the sheets were a deep purple with silver streamers hanging from the bed post. She lazily glanced at her alarm clock and noted the time, 4:30am. She decided to stay awake, for she was unsure if sleep would even come to her again as the heat from the previous day was still lingering around.

Sitting up once again in her bed, her eyes adjusted to the sight before her. Her trunk was open on the middle of the shag pile in-front of the fireplace, and her clothes strewed themselves about it. She gingerly picked up her wand from the side of her bed and waved it, folding clothes up and them packing themselves nicely. _Shoot_, she thought to herself, _not allowed to de magic yet!_ She placed it back on the bed side and decided to go for a shower.

Her feet dragged along the wooden floorboards of her bedroom before pushing open the door to her en-suite bathroom, and skulking through it and flicked the lights on. The first thing she noticed in the mirror was her hair. It was so out of control that she was unsure of how to go about handling it. Brianna was a tall girl, around 5 foot 9 inches with brilliant brown locks that she'd dip dyed blonde at the end. She wished she had been on the train now, as in no less than 6 hours she would be able to do magic again. This would mean that her hair would look perfect with a simple little charm she learnt in fourth year from Rose Weasley, her younger brother, Scorpius' best friend.

She dragged herself into the shower and washed away all the sleep in her eyes and the tiredness in her body. She shampooed her hair and conditioned before getting out and wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. As she dried herself she heard movement in the hall. It would probably be Scorpius; he was extremely good at getting up early. Brianna wrapped herself in a silk dressing gown before drying her hair and slowly made her way to the kitchen downstairs.

"Morning, Bri" Scorpius' voice chimed from inside the fridge. She had been right, it was Scorpius. His blonde hair was visible at the top of the fridge door; he was easily six foot now. He closed the fridge as his arms were full of Bacon, Eggs and butter for toast.

"Morning, Scorpius. Did you sleep well?" Brianna asked politely as she reached for the sugar in a high cupboard.

"Alright s'pose, I just can't stop thinking about Rose though… I am extremely confused about this letter she sent me" he reached into his pocket and pulled out some parchment and placed it on the table. She placed her bowl onto the table too and filled it with Cereal before pouring on some milk and sugar and sitting down to have breakfast. Brianna glanced over at the letter, It read:

_**Dear Scorpius,**_

_**I decided to finally tell my family that you and I have been friends since first year and surprisingly (not) Dad flipped out. Mum on the other hand said it was good for House unity and that she was happy I had made friends with a Slytherin. But I can't help but wonder whether I'm going to have to face this all my life? When I tell them my best friend is none other than Scorpius Malfoy, I get met with the same looks, the same quizzical looks. **_

_**I think perhaps we should try to make other friends as-well. Not saying I don't want to be your friend anymore Scorpius but I think it's for the best that we don't hang around with each other 24/7.**_

_**Always thinking of you,**_

_**Love Rose x**_

"Oh Scorpius…it'll be alright, Rose has done this before hasn't she, she gets worried about the two of you being friends and then within five minutes she's back to her old self. It'll be fine" Brianna pulled him into a reassuring hug and let him know if he ever needed to talk, she'd be here for him.

"S'pose so" He mumbled. Just then Astoria and Draco Malfoy (Brianna and Scorpius' parents) came into the kitchen, and the rest of the morning went by so quickly that no one really remembered if they had forgotten anything. It seemed like a mad dash to Platform Nine and three Quarters but the Malfoy's ended up arriving in plenty of time.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

When the train pulled away, Brianna was still searching for a seat. She arrived in the Prefect carriage after an owl telling her they had a meeting in the front end of the train. She changed into her robes and made her way to the there. She arrived five minutes early to the meeting and sat herself down by fellow Slytherin Prefect, Melinda Bellingham. Melinda was Brianna's best friend in Slytherin, in fact she was pretty much Brianna's only friend. Melinda was just like Brianna, they both don't consider themselves normal Slytherin's, they both promoted house unity and enjoyed being in the company of the Weasley's and the Potter's and the Longbottom's.

Melinda had jet black hair which flowed like a waterfall down to her waisted, but she usually tied it up into a bun as it looked better out of her face. She had piercing blue eyes and full lips which framed her heart shaped face. She was a few inches shorter than Brianna and a dress size bigger, but she still managed to attract half the boys in the school. This is because her mother was half-Veela, she was automatically attractive, and that scared everyone. "Morning, Mel"

"Brianna! Hi, I was hoping to see you, I mean of course I would see you because you're a prefect like me. I have some amazing, awesome news to tell you!" Melinda practically fell off her chair in excitement. Brianna was a little taken back by her forwardness and had to keep a distance for a moment. She suffers from Claustrophobia quite badly and she hated the fact that all 16 prefects had to fit into one compartment. Luckily the meetings only lasted 10 or so minutes. "I heard Professor Truman talking to professor Vector in the teacher's compartments. I had gone there to collect an essay that Professor Vector had marked over the summer and they were talking about something happening, like a competition or something, and I'm not talking about Quidditch. I mean what could this mean?"

"Hmmm… definitely interesting. We'll have to snoop around and see if we can get any more information. This is funny, I don't remember Dad… OH!" Brianna had a sudden realisation. She had heard her father saying something about it. "Dad works as the head of the Spell Damage ward in St. Mungo's and apparently overheard a conversation between Apple Zabini (Blaise's wife who was working in Auror training) and Kingsley Shacklebolt (the minister), who were at the time bringing in a worker who had accidentally managed to leave a permanent Jelly legs Jinx on himself. They mentioned something about an event taking place at Hogwarts"

"Woah, this is huge" Just as they were getting into the conversation, the rest of the prefects entered the compartment, including none other than selfish, arrogant Potter. The meeting went on for about 20 minutes, Potter making kissy faces at Brianna and generally being that much of a Prat she decided to cast a Bat Bogey Hex on him without uttering a word. The only problem was that Melinda was much better at Bat Bogey Hexes than her and she knew the spell to Un-Bat Bogey him as it were. She let him off the hook and Brianna had to suffer in silence. As there were Sixteen Prefects, they would be split into half, one week half of them would do the castle, the other the grounds, and then they'd switch over. Brianna was partnered with Potter (As she had been last year too) and they were covering the Owlery this week, the second floor the week after and the Quidditch pitch the week after that.

The meeting finished and both the girls made their way to the compartment which had Scorpius, Rose, Lily, Albus and Probably James (much to Brianna's annoyance). Rose and Scorpius were sat next to each other, smiling happily. _Wow that didn't take long for Rose to change her mind_, Brianna thought to herself. Next to her was Lily and Albus, Brianna sat on the other side with Hugo and Melinda, and unfortunately Potter, who was tell Rose about what he'd overheard Harry (his dad talking about). "I'm being serious Rose; this seems like a big year at Hogwarts. And I'm not talking NEWTS or Quidditch or whatever, something is going on this year and it's got nothing to do with either"

"Honestly James, Dad was probably just messing about"

"No James is right" Melinda butted in, and she retold them about what she'd heard Professor Truman and Professor Vector whispering about. Rose mused on this for a while but still decided to think nothing of it. Melinda then brought up what Brianna's Dad had overheard in St. Mungo's and Rose then changed her tone.

"The Minister said something was happening?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yes, and according to Dad, Kingsley didn't seem all too happy about it" Brianna said, not really interested in what they were saying, as her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the huge mountain of work she was going to have to do this year if she wanted to play for the Holyhead harpies in the future. She glanced sideways and saw on Potter's robes he had the Quidditch captain badge for Gryffindor. She was envious, although she hadn't really thought about being Slytherin Quidditch captain. "You Quidditch captain again?"

"I haven't had a letter that said otherwise, McGonagall must love me, can't blame her really, most people do" Brianna rolled her eyes and was about to speak but she was interrupted by Albus.

"James you're such a prick"

_Well this is going to be an interesting year_.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_Thanks for reading the first chapter, let me know what you guys think! And what do you think the big change at Hogwarts is going to be this year? _

_**Sneak Peek:**__ The sorting ceremony and the feast take place, and the student find out what the big thing happening is. There are shocks at the staffing changes as an announcement about one shocks the school. _

_Shannon x_


	2. New Visitors At The Feast

**_Thunder and Lightning._**

**_Summary:_**_Brianna Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin house six years ago. She did fit the qualities it had to be said, she was cunning, intimidating, wise and had an attitude to go along with it. However, she was unlike Slytherin's in so many ways as she had being brought up to learn to love all four houses and try and make friends with everyone. As Brianna enters her sixth year at Hogwarts and is made to be in-charge of the newly opened Duelling-club__,__she realises that she has an incredibly amount of work to do the next two years, what with Quidditch training, Prefect duty and her studies, not to mention James S. Potter being a complete imbecile. Will she crumble under the pressure or will she realise her dream of being Head Girl, an international Quidditch player and Mum of 3 children. Only time will tell…_

**_Useful Info:_**_James Sirius Potter is sixth year, born on 12th__July; patronus is a Stag (obviously). Albus Severus Potter is a fourth year, born 4th__March; Patronus is a Phoenix. Lily Luna Potter is a third year, born 23rdSeptember; Patronus is Horse (like Ginny). Brianna Malfoy is a sixth year, born 30th__January; Patronus is a Panther. Scorpius Malfoy is a Fourth Year, born 11th__November; Patronus is a Fox. Rose Weasley is a fourth year, born 2nd__September; Patronus is an Otter. Hugo Weasley is a second year, born 23rd__December; Patronus is a Dog. Roxanne & Fred Weasley are 7th__years, born 1st__April (same day as Fred & George): Patronus' are both Dragons._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters J.K Rowling so brilliantly created, just the ones I made up in this story._**

**_.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_**

Brianna, Melinda, James and Elliot Longbottom (Neville's son) all got into a carriage and made their way to the castle. It still looked as spectacular as Brianna expected and she enjoyed the view just as much as any other time. They passed by the lake where they saw The Giant Squid give a lazy waved of his tentacle before rescuing a first year who had fallen into the lake off of his boat in the distance. Brianna was annoyed about having to take a carriage with James (all because Melinda fancies, Elliot and wants to be with him every minute of every day) but he, for once, didn't say anything to annoy her… well, until they got off the carriage that was. "We've got a few minutes before the ceremony if you fancy a quickie?"

"James, I'd rather snog a Grindylow" Brianna spat, huffing past and walking through the great hall to take a seat at the Slytherin table. She received glares from a few of them, as she doesn't see eye-to-eye with most of them. Others she was civil with, but she only really got on with Melinda in the house, and Amelia Goyle, who wasn't as bad as everyone made out to be. Brianna and Melinda sat next to each other as they noticed two extra tables in the middle. No wonder it was a bit cramped in here.

"Welcome student, we shall now do the sorting ceremony!" McGonagall announced. A line of frightened looking first years made their way to the front of the hall. Some tripped up over their robes while others looked like they were going to puke. Brianna sniggered at them; she always found it funny when first years made their way through the hall. "When I call your name, you will come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Bella Adams!"

A short and stumpy blonde girl with pigtails made her way up to the stool and sat on it, her bottom hanging over the edges. The sorting hat was placed on her head and in almost an instance the hat sorted her. "Hufflepuff". Two twins, Leah and Parina were sorted into Ravenclaw, a tallish, ginger haired boy was placed into Gryffindor and a smarmy looking toe rag was placed in our house, Slytherin. The sorting lasted for another five or six minutes and Slytherin had gained eleven new members, Gryffindor nine, Hufflepuff thirteen and Ravenclaw Ten. The last person to be sorted was a skinny brown haired girl called Marissa Wood (daughter of famous Quidditch player Oliver Wood) who was put into Gryffindor.

McGonagall stepped up to the podium then and began her usual speech. "Welcome to new students, and welcome to returning ones, I trust that you are all eager to learn and start the year off well, given last year's OWL students were the best since 1996. I have some announcements regarding extra-curricular activities. The school has decided to start up the duelling club and would like to announce that we've decided to assign each house a Captain of the duelling club. Firstly, the Captain of Gryffindor Duelling club, will be Roxanne Weasley"

There was a round of applause as Roxanne nearly fell off her chair and stumble her way up to the front to accept a badge. She blushed incredibly read. "The Captain of Ravenclaw duelling club, Thomas Wood! Yes, well done Thomas, there is your badge. The Captain of Hufflepuff duelling club, Jeremy Smith"

Jeremy was the son of famous novelist Zacharias Smith, who from what Brianna had heard was a bit of a prick. This came as no surprise to Brianna as Jeremy was a bit of a prick too, he'd tried to snog Brianna at last year's Halloween ball. She'd slapped it so hard her hand was printed on his face for about a week. "And the Slytherin duelling club captain will be, Brianna Malfoy"

_No way!_ Brianna thought as she blushed a deep crimson colour, and stumbled about herself. She walked up to the front, the Potter's, Weasley's and Longbottom's were cheering her, along with most people apart from the odd Slytherin and Gryffindor. She received a badge saying 'Duelling Club Captain' and went to sit back down again. Melinda was clapping furiously and patted Brianna on the back as she got into her seat again. McGonagall continued with her speech.

"Yes well done to all. I would like to finish off this part of the speech by announcing that the Quidditch cup will not be taking place this year, due to another event taking its place" There was furious booing from Slytherin and Gryffindor while Hufflepuff looked about disinterested as Brianna felt on the train this morning. James Potter, Brianna noticed, was furious. He looked as though a vein in his head might pop. "That is quite enough! We'll get onto that in a moment. I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is out of bound to everyone, unless they have detention with Professor Hagrid. And I need to stress that while the Giant Squid is friendly and won't harm you, please do not fall in the lake"

The said child who fell in the lake made a sort of wheezing noise, I noticed he'd being put into Hufflepuff. McGonagall continued, Brianna thought she'd never shut up.

"A quick note about the change in staff, Professor Flitwick has decided to retire, after his wife has being admitted to St. Mungo's with illness, we wish Professor Flitwick all the luck in the world, and hope his wife has a speedy recover. Taking his place as Charms professor will be Theodore Lupin" there was a polite applause from most people except the Potter's and Weasley's who were all whooping furiously.

"As I said earlier, a special event is taking place at Hogwarts this year, but before I tell you what, I'd like to welcome our Friends from across the channel, the wonderful ladies of Beauxbatons and our friends from the north, the Durmstrang School" Just then, a line of pretty girls in blue uniforms gracefully entered the room followed by a bunch of rather dashing looking men in furry hats and long coats. They took their places at the two spare tables in the middle of the hall. There was clapping and cheering as the head teacher's from the other schools waved to everyone and greeted McGonagall at the front.

Just then, Filch appeared with a large object which was placed at the front of the hall. A smaller object was place in-front of it. "A legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament! Each Wizard or Witch selected will compete in a series of challenges; however they're not for the faint hearted! No student under the age of 16 must compete and don't even think about trying to trick me it will not work! Each champion will be selected from this… the Goblet of Fire!"

There was a bright light and a wave of McGonagall's wand as the large object turned itself into a goblet. It light up blue and flames shot up towards the bewitched ceiling. "If you wish to participate in the tournament, you have until Halloween to put your name forward, Good luck! Now, why not welcome our newest arrivals with the welcome feast! Eat up!"

Then, the food appeared and Brianna's stomach was grateful. "Melinda that must be what you overheard professor Vector about! They surely can't think about holding this again? Don't they remember what happened last time? I've read about it in _A history Of Magic_, James' dad won and that boy died!"

"What's the matter, Brianna? Scared of it? Too scared to enter?" Jonah Flint snarled from down the table.

"Shove off, Flint before I turn you into Ferret!" Brianna snapped back just as evilly. Everyone was chatting about what had just being announced. Fred and Roxanne were trying to contain their excitement by setting of stink bombs at the first years. James was arguing with rose about something and Melinda and Brianna were just dumbfounded that people would be enjoying this.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

The Slytherin common room was its usual nasty place, people throwing curses at each other, challenging to duels, talking smack about teachers, students and other pathetic stuff. Melinda and Brianna just slide by the drama and headed to the dormitory. Amelia was in there along with Josephine Zabini (she was okay unless you got on her bad side) and Dorothy Parkinson, who despised all four of them in the dorm and preferred to sleep in the common room if she could help it. Brianna and Melinda instantly flopped on their beds and started to discuss the events which had taken place.

"Does the board of governors realise how dangerous this is? Someone died the last time!" Melinda harped as Amelia chortled at her and Josephine snarled. Brianna just couldn't believe they'd even consider a tournament like this for the school. "All for some cup and 1000 galleons!"

"What about Eternal glory? Not many people can say they're a triwizard champion!" Amelia butted in the conversation.

"I think I'd rather snog a Grindylow than compete" Brianna huffed, as she changed into her pyjamas.

"That's the second time you've used that phrase today, I'm starting to think you wouldn't mind snogging a Grindylow" Melinda cackled.

"The first time being?" Josephine asked interest.

"Potter asked her for a quickie" Melinda cackled again. I shot a stern glare at her and casted a quick tickling charm on her. "Oh sod off you cow, that tickles!"

"James Potter is one fit lad" Brianna heard Josephine say but she was a bit preoccupied to be thinking of Potter. Brianna replayed the events of the great hall over in her mind. There was to be a triwizard tournament in which three champions will be selected to compete in a series of magical challenges. It'll be dangerous, it could possibly cause death, but the school has decided to hold it anyway. She had been made the Slytherin duelling club Captain and had to come up with a series of plans to help the club. It was possibly the maddest day of her life.

She also had her NEWTs this year; she'd taken on Potions, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. It was a lot but Brianna didn't want to drop anything but History of Magic and Arithmancy. Divination she hadn't taken in the third year, she'd chosen Ancient Runes. She had to practice her Quidditch, even though the cup wasn't being held this year it was obviously something to keep doing so she didn't lose her touch.

"Well. All this chatter has worn me out, I'm going to bed, Night Melinda" Brianna said, but she wasn't about to do anything but sleep. Her mind was swirling, spinning at the thought of hosting a duelling club. She had spells, charms, enchantments all going through her mind. Rest assured, it was going to be an eventful couple of weeks.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_Thanks for reading the chapter, let me know what you guys think! And what do you think is going to happen now they've brought the triwizard tournament back?_

_Sneak Peek:__The tournament is all people are talking about, the first lessons of the week take place, Rose Weasley has a birthday party to remember and someone puts their name in the goblet, but whom?_

_Shannon x_


	3. Non - Verbal going-ons

_**Thunder and Lightning**._

**_Summary:_**_Brianna Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin house six years ago. She did fit the qualities it had to be said, she was cunning, intimidating, wise and had an attitude to go along with it. However, she was unlike Slytherin's in so many ways as she had being brought up to learn to love all four houses and try and make friends with everyone. As Brianna enters her sixth year at Hogwarts and is made to be in-charge of the newly opened Duelling-club__,__she realises that she has an incredibly amount of work to do the next two years, what with Quidditch training, Prefect duty and her studies, not to mention James S. Potter being a complete imbecile. Will she crumble under the pressure or will she realise her dream of being Head Girl, an international Quidditch player and Mum of 3 children. Only time will tell…_

**_Useful Info:_**_James Sirius Potter is sixth year, born on 12th__July; patronus is a Stag (obviously). Albus Severus Potter is a fourth year, born 4th__March; Patronus is a Phoenix. Lily Luna Potter is a third year, born 23rdSeptember; Patronus is Horse (like Ginny). Brianna Malfoy is a sixth year, born 30th__January; Patronus is a Panther. Scorpius Malfoy is a Fourth Year, born 11th__November; Patronus is a Fox. Rose Weasley is a fourth year, born 2nd__September; Patronus is an Otter. Hugo Weasley is a second year, born 23rd__December; Patronus is a Dog. Roxanne & Fred Weasley are 7th__years, born 1st__April (same day as Fred & George): Patronus' are both Dragons._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters J.K Rowling so brilliantly created, just the ones I made up in this story._**

_.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

The following day, the entire school was still animated about the Triwizard Tournament. Brianna couldn't escape the talk, no matter where she went. Fred and Roxanne had been discussing it at the breakfast table (must to the dismay of Rose Weasley as it was indeed her birthday, Brianna had bought her the latest book from one of Rose's favourite teen series, 'Boys, Potions and breakups'. She'd received a letter from her parents, saying happy birthday with a box of chocolate fudge, some new books and a necklace which Hermione's mother gave to her. James Potter, decided to be a prick (like usual) and set off a Weasley wizard wheezes' firework at the table, singing Brianna, Melinda and Lily's hair a bit. Brianna jinxed him and made his own hair turn luminous Pink. James wasn't fussed, he was too animated to discuss anything other than the tournament or Rose's birthday.

"Party in Gryffindor common room this Saturday, it's for Rose's birthday. Brianna and Melinda can patronus me when they're on their way up and we'll let them in" James was discussing plans with Fred who was nodding in sync.

"We won't because I can't do a patronus" Brianna muttered to herself, annoyed.

"Who else is invited from the other houses, just those two?" Fred asked intrigued.

"Naah, Scorpius as well, Rose will never forgive us if he doesn't get invited" James laughed. Brianna overheard parts of the rest of the conversation… She was pretty sure 'firewhisky' was mentioned. Breakfast went by as quick as it came and they were off to the first lessons of the day. Brianna had Ancient Runes with Professor Dores while Melinda had Arithmancy with Professor Vector. Ancient Runes was one of Brianna's favourite lessons, but there was a downside to it. It was the lesson she shared with James, and only James.

"Can I walk with you?" Potter asked Brianna, who snarled in return, but eventually said yes. "Can I ask you why you don't like me?"

"Because you're an arrogant prick who cares about nothing apart from his hair and shagging girls" Brianna spoke lazily as she set her bag down by an empty couple of seats. She knew that she was going to have to sit near James for this one lesson but she has managed it before.

Professor Dores arrived on time and the lesson began. Brianna got out her copy of Spellman's Sillabry and began translating some runes they had been given. James was furiously writing down notes but every now and then he'd stop to interrupt Brianna and show her a rude drawing he'd done or to show her his abs. Neither thing did she care about.

Brianna finished the translation before anyone else, only to be quickly followed by James. The two of them were allowed to leave the class early and headed to Defence against the Dark Arts, as all the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's shared that class. James was making swirly patterns with his wand as they both walked along in silence. "Do you seriously have to be so irritating? Seriously, Potter, breathe louder I don't think the owls heard you in the Owlery!"

"Wow someone is in a testy mood today" James noted, purposefully pushing Brianna's buttons.

"Don't even think about fucking with me James!" Brianna's hand went straight to her mouth. She had broken her one rule. No matter how badly Potter is annoying you, do not swear at him. It gives him satisfaction; he knows he is getting under her skin. "Just… just leave me alone okay?"

"Honestly, Brianna. I think a shag might cheer you up a bit, I've got some time if you're free?" That did it, she reached for her wand and quick than you could say 'Quidditch' she flung a hex at him. He managed to dodge it but he certainly shut up after that. They reached the third floor and saw that Melinda and Elliot were already there. Brianna's face showed that they'd been arguing.

"Honestly you two, can't you just get along for one lesson" Melinda smiled. Elliot just rolled his eyes. Brianna muttered something along the lines of 'if he wasn't such a prick'. James just smiled meekly and sat down next to Elliot in the lesson.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The rest of the week went by in such a flash that Brianna wasn't even sure that it was Saturday. The Durmstrang School had put on a performance on the Friday evening which involved fire and burnt down part of the entrance courtyard, Brianna and Melinda thought Professor McGonagall was going to have a complete breakdown. The Beauxbatons Ladies had been in trouble several times for luring poor lads into various cupboards and empty classrooms. That was the trouble of them being part Veela, Melinda should know. In all their lessons, it was compulsory too start learning non-verbal magic and by the end of year seven, even the smallest spells wandless.

In transfigurations they were learning to do small spells they'd learnt in first year like switching spells non-verbally. Melinda and Brianna had managed to switch a matchstick to a needle, and a rather small branch into a drumstick. Brianna thought her brain was going to melt by the time they'd finished, so she was glad it was potions next. They were learning to brew a draught of living death, Armortenia and Poly juice potion by the end of the first term. In Herbology they were learning how to tame large Venomous Tentacula, in DADA they have been learning Patronus' (Brianna had failed to make one yet but James had been able to conjure a stag on first go, turns out he'd been able to do them since he was thirteen) and in charms they'd been learning Aguamenti. It was just a non-stop flow of homework, spells, and accidents (Elliot had burned a hole in the bottom of his cauldron).

But today was Saturday and it was the day of Rose's birthday party. Melinda and Brianna had been getting ready in the Slytherin common room straight after dinner and were decked out in smart outfits. Brianna had donned a knee length black leather skirt and black high heeled pumps accompanied with a floaty v-neck vest top that tucked into the skirt. She had decked herself out in jewellery, simple gold earrings and necklace. Melinda was wearing black leggings with a white & black blazer and black shoe boots. They sneaked out of the common room at 8 'o'clock… the common room still had a few people in but they didn't pay any attention. They took a shortcut to the grand staircase and then a shortcut to the seventh floor where they saw a couple of others going into the party so they managed to get in without having to use the password.

"Ladies" Brianna groaned as she turned to see James Potter leant up against a pillar. He had skinny jeans on, a loose fitting grey t-shirt and a black hoodie on too. His hair was slicked back into a quiff and he had a butterbeer in one hand. He'd obviously been chatting some girl up because a Ravenclaw who had been invited just tutted and walked off as James was paying no attention to her. Melinda lost her footing next to Brianna as if to suggest James had had an effect on her. Brianna admitted to herself that he was a handsome guy but his attitude was just disgusting and he was that much of a pig Brianna couldn't understand why so many women fall all over him.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Melinda"

"Elliot"

"Oh My Godric"

"Are you two going to stop staring at each other, the eye sex is quite obvious"

Brianna turned around to see Fred with a giant grin on his face, he was eyeing up Melinda and Elliot who had been staring at each other for about a minute. Melinda blushed a deep crimson and Elliot tried to shake it off and act cool. Brianna snickered to herself and whispered to Melinda. "Don't forget to use protection"

Melinda choked on her drink and had to be patted on the back by Elliot who was still trying to play it cool. James offered to get Brianna a drink but she said she'd get it herself because knowing him, he'd put something in it. James just tutted in exasperation and stalked off leaving Brianna at the drinks table all by herself. That was when she decided she was going to go hard. She grabbed a jug of water, chucked the water out of it and started shoving fruity juices into it, cranberry juice, orange juice, some muggle drink called Vodka and a peachy drink she hadn't seen before. She threw in a shot of firewhisky and grabbed a straw. To her surprise it was lovely. She sat down on a free chair and drank half of it before anyone came and bothered her.

"Hello, Brianna" Rose Weasley arrived holding hands with Scorpius. Brianna squinted her eyes as if to survey the pair of them, and came to the conclusion that there was something Scorpius hadn't been telling her. Brianna raised an eyebrow and stared at the couple who were making cute faces at each other. Brianna saw James across the room chatting up some blonde girl, and tried to get his attention but he was too into the girls breasts to care. Brianna continued to drink the jug and it was soon empty. The music was going, the weird sisters. Brianna managed to stand up and get back to the drinks; this was when she saw Melinda again.

"W-whatcha drinking giirlyyyyyy?" Melinda said, her breathe stunk of alcohol. Brianna showed her what she'd been mixing and took her jug back to her seat only to find James and the blonde were now snogging in it.

"Oi, Pot-tt-tt-eeerrrr. Out of my seat!" Brianna managed to slur out, but James didn't even hear here, his mouth was too busy. Brianna stumbled forward in anger and went and sat in her seat anyway, sitting on James lap and leaning on the blonde girl.

"HEY!" James shouted in Brianna's ear.

"Hush, Potter no need to shout… you've been a bad enough boy as it is, taking my seat, shouldn't do it you know" Brianna rambled, all the while the blonde girl had no clue what was going on. She managed to shift out of the seat and wandered off. "Probably off to find a James replacement, yes that's where she went… maybe to get drinks… she didn't seem very friendly"

"That's because you sat on us!" James shouted once again, but was cut off when Brianna biffed him on the nose. "OW! What did you do that for?"

"Bad James, talking too much, just enjoy the evening" Brianna took one last sip of her drink before dropping it and nodding off on James knee.

"OH great" James muttered.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_Thanks for reading the chapter! Really hoped you enjoyed it, this was a little more of a filler chapter because it's getting us to bigger events. _

_**Sneak Peek:**__ Roxanne and Brianna decide to hold a joint duelling club for Slytherin and Gryffindor together, and an unlikely individual puts their name in the goblet of fire. _

_Shannon x_


End file.
